Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena
Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena, known in Japan as Digimon Battle Royale (デジモンバトルロイヤル, Dejimon Batoru Roiyaru), is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and PC. It supports up to 8 players, and has a similar style of gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate except with health meters. It features most of the characters from its prequels Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, and Digimon All-Star Rumble, with some new fighters, including Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Lopmon, and Lobomon. Each playable Digimon now has at most four Digivolution stages. Characters All the playable Digimon (except Reapermon and Neemon) return from the previous games, but this time with new characters. Bolded Digimon are newcomers, italicized Digimon are unlockable, Digimon marked with ※ are downloadable, and Digimon marked with * are unlockable for unlockable forms for unlockable Digimon. Playable Characters and Digivolution Forms Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode Unlockable Characters and Digivolution Forms *Labramon **→ Dobermon **→ Seasarmon ***⇉ Cerberumon → Anubismon *Locomon → GrandLocomon *Extra Submarimon *Xros Up Plesiomon (Extra Submarimon and Plesiomon's unlockable digivolution) *ShimaUnimon *Witchmon *Allomon *Sanzomon *Gokuwmon *Sagomon *Floramon → Kiwimon → Blossomon **→ Gryphonmon **→ Lotosmon *Phascomon → Porcupamon → Astamon **→ Belphemon Sleep Mode* **→ Belphemon Rage Mode** *Gesomon → MarineDevimon → Leviamon *Keramon → Chrysilasmon → Infermon → Diaboromon *Sukamon → Etemon → MetalEtemon → KingEtemon *Kunemon **→ Extra Kuwagamon **→ Flymon ***⇉ Extra Okuwamon ****→ Extra GranKuwagamon* ****→ GrandisKuwagamon** *Mushroomon → Woodmon → Cherrymon → Puppetmon *Candlemon → Wizardmon → SkullPhantomon → Piedmon *DemiMeramon → Meramon → SkullMeramon → Boltmon *Mekanorimon → Megadramon → Machinedramon → Chaosdramon *Gizamon → Cyclonemon → Kimeramon **→ Millenniumon* **→ Moon=Millenniumon** **→ ZeedMillenniumon** *Kotemon → Musyamon → Asuramon → Zanbamon *Betamon → Seadramon → Megaseadramon **→ MetalSeadramon* **→ GigaSeadramon** *Commandramon → Tankmon → Tankdramon → Darkdramon *Gotsumon → Icemon → Meteormon → AncientMeteormon *Kumbhiramon *Vajramon *Mihiramon *Majiramon *Sandiramon *Indramon *Pajiramon *Makuramon *Muchomon → Sinduramon → Varodurumon *Caturamon *Vikaralamon *Triceramon → Azulongmon *Unimon → Hippogriffomon → Zhuqiaomon *Bearmon → Grizzlymon → Extra LoaderLiomon → Baihumon *Orochimon → Ebonwumon *Kotemon → Gladimon → Knightmon → Crusadermon *FlaWizarmon → Mistymon → Dynasmon *Gazimon → Devidramon → Mephistomon → Gulfmon *BlackAgumon → BlackGreymon **→ Viral MetalGreymon **→ SkullGreymon ***⇉ BlackWarGreymon *BlackGabumon → BlackGarurumon → ShadowWereGarurumon → BlackMetalGarurumon *BlackGuilmon → BlackGrowlmon → BlackWarGrowlmon **→ ChaosGallantmon **→ Megidramon *DexDorugoramon (As a separate character from Dorumon) *BlackAgumon (2006) → DarkTyrannomon → MetalTyrannomon → RustTyrannomon *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (As a separate character from Agumon (2006)) *Tsukaimon → Devimon → NeoDevimon → Daemon *ShadowSeraphimon (As a separate character from Patamon) *BlackGatomon → LadyDevimon → Laylamon (As a separate character from Salamon) *Ophanimon Falldown Mode* (As another separate character from Salamon) *Wendigomon → Viral Antylamon → Evil Cherubimon (As a separate character from Lopmon) *Mercurymon → Sakkakumon → AncientWisetmon** *Grumblemon → Gigasmon → AncientVolcanomon** *Ranamon → Calmaramon → AncientMermaidmon** *Arbormon → Petaldramon → AncientTroiamon** *Duskmon → Velgemon *Bakemon → Myotismon → VemonMyotismon → MaloMyotismon *Lucemon → Lucemon Chaos Mode (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the unlockable Digimon.) (**''These are the forms that can be unlocked for the unlockable Digimon.) (Some characters can be unlocked by completing Story Mode, Classic Mode, or by entering passwords.) DLC Character *Meicoomon (Saltation) → Meicrackmon Vicious Mode → Raguelmon* (As a third separate character from Salamon) *Ordinemon (Meicoomon (Saltation) and Ophanimon Falldown Mode's unlockable Mega form) *Omnimon Merciful Mode (Agumon and Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *Luminamon *Clockmon (2012) *Gatchmon → DoGatchmon → Globemon → Gaiamon* *Hackmon → Raidramon → Revivemon → Hadesmon* *Dokamon → Dosukomon → Oujamon → Poseidomon* *Musimon → Mediamon → Entermon → Uranusmon* *Offmon → Logomon → Shutmon → Rebootmon* *Onmon → Logimon → Bootmon → Extra Rebootmon* *Drawmon → Mienumon → Warudamon → Deusmon* *Cardmon → Sakushimon → Cometmon → Extra Deusmon* *Mailmon → Sociamon → Charismon → Extra Gaiamon* *Dressmon → Coordemon → Beautymon → Extra Poseidomon* *Gengomon → Roamon → Fakemon → Extra Uranusmon* *Spamon → Medicmon → Biomon → Extra Hadesmon* Bosses These characters appear only in Story Mode as Bosses. Dark Path *Lucemon Shadowlord Mode & Larva *Ogudomon *Reapermon *Murmukusmon *Ornismon *Psychemon *Quartzmon *Shademon (DLC) *Deusmon Leviathan (DLC) Light Path *King/Queen Drasil *Darcmon *UlforceVeedramon Future Mode Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. *'Calumon' returns from the previous Digimon Rumble Arena games, now as one of the three main characters in the mini-games. *'Bokomon' is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Neemon. *'Neemon', formerly a playable character from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Bokomon. *'Phantomon' is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he will instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set time. *'D-Reaper' never appears as a character, but the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Stages All the stages return from Digimon Rumble Arena 1 & 2 and All-Star Rumble. *''Sky Arena'' *''Forest'' *''Power Plant'' *''Rotating Box'' *''Glacier'' *''Volcano'' *''Jungle Ruins'' is a forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. *''RubberTree Falls'' is a forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. *''Danger Gulch'' is an "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. *''Lava Lake'' has battlers fighting on platforms, with a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. *''Pier 47'' has the characters fighting on a pier, with moving crates which can knock out a character caught between them and the edges of the screen. *''Steamworks'' is an oil rig in water, with the possibility of knocking out a character who falls in. The stage includes flames and steam which work to this effect. *''The Cannery'' is a factory with moving platforms—whose the tubes on the sides instantly knock out a combatant. *''Twisted Toytown'' is constantly moving side to side. Combatants fight on cookie platforms which crumble away and are shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog firing explosive fish. Unlockable Stages *''Deep Void'' *''Ice Palace'' is a fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles which fall to inflict damage. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. *''Chaos Wasteland'' is a fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex inside the D-Reaper. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. It is unlocked after completing a boss battle. *''Village of Flames'' Story Mode Each Digimon has a different story, in which he or she takes the opposite path, depending on which affiliation he or she is in. Good characters, such as Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Guilmon, Lopmon, and Flamemon, will take the Dark Path, and engage in battles against the evil Digimon, and save the Digital World from being deleted forever; evil characters, such as Sukamon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackGuilmon, Duskmon, Tsukaimon, BlackGatomon, and Wendigomon, will take the Light Path, and seek to eliminate the good Digimon, and destroy the Digital World forever. Trivia *This video game is one of the phases of the celebration of the 20th Anniversary of Digimon. Category:Digimon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Digimon (series)